


Slow Burn

by windycarnage



Category: Alien Harem
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windycarnage/pseuds/windycarnage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Frankie, excitement rendering him sleepless, meets the infamous outlaw Prince in his garden for the first time after they've contained him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

The cold metal of the gate whined as Frankie pushed it open, his eyes squinting into the dim light of the garden as he made his way in. He scanned through the different layers of foliage for the shadowy figure he had seen from the window earlier when he had been searching for a certain fugitive prince. After standing outside the carefully carved door of Rue’s assigned room, his white-gloved adorned hands fidgeting and tentatively calling for Rue in a voice that would get lost down the hall, he decided to poke his head into the room.

Instead of finding the other prince safely inside, he met with a room of darkness, save the small pool of moonlight streaming from the open window, rhythmically interrupted by the wavering curtains. Frankie gazed around the room with a puzzle and worried expression, panic spearing through him at the absence of the runaway prince. He went to the only source of light, the opened window, and gazed down at the garden below. It was aloft with early morning mist although the sun had not risen.

Earlier that night, Frankie himself had found himself writhing with thoughts that would not leave him, forcing him awake beyond any reasonable hours. For some reason, images of their newest guest kept him awake. He had no idea why but something in his chest pulled at him. He wanted to see Rue’s face; Even the thought dawned on him a sense of clarity. It might not solve the restlessness he was feeling, but he thought it might ebb away the feeling of uncertainty. Unfortunately, when he came to the room, it was empty. Confusion etched in his eyebrows, he continued to gaze down into the garden. Relief spread first across his face then into his heart when he took note of the small, shadowy figure among the labyrinth of shrubbery.

Without thinking, it took him no time at all to fly down the staircase, carefully silencing his footsteps as not to awaken any of the guards or servants who had the unfortunate honor of being on duty. Frankie was so remarkably focused on finding the prince again that he did not register the chilly night air against his skin until he was already shivering lightly and small plumes of breath drifted from his mouth. He had made the decision to change from his pajamas before he went to visit Rue’s room, although his clothing was still light and not as typically intricate. His slippers were delicate but they had a solid sole, and he wrapped his arms around his front as he wandered into the garden.

Quietly he stalked to where he mentally mapped the location of Rue, and to his surprise still found the boy in the same place. He was wrapped in a cloak, the nighttime wind caressing the fabric in the air gently. His back was turned to him, but it was clear that Frankie had shocked him because when his slipper scraped lightly across the stone path the other man tensed in his shoulders. It took only seconds for Rue to sharply turn and face him, those golden eyes smoldering in the night. The sight forced Frankie’s breath into his throat.

There was a silence that hung between them. Rue continued to have that feral look in his eyes and Frankie thought for a moment he might get lost in them, and he was unaware of the small drunken smile starting to form on his face.

Rue bathed dimly in the light of a nearby lantern, and Frankie took a few cautious steps into the ring of light on the ground. Rue mirrored those steps with a few small steps of his own, but in reverse. Desperate to break the silence, Frankie cleared his throat, gazing at the other boy with a shy smile.

“So, how did you make it out here?” He asked hesitantly, “The guards are pretty uptight during the night.”

Rue did not grace him with a response, but instead his eyes flickered to something beyond Frankie. The pink haired prince then turned, following the gaze to the open window of Rue’s room, and realization spread along his face coupled with a small trail of “ohhh” quietly whispered.

When he turned back to Rue, Frankie’s expression had shifted to a bright grin. He looked honestly impressed as he took another small step in Rue’s direction. Unfortunately, Rue felt threatened, eyes narrowing slightly as he took a few graceful steps out of the light of the lantern. Only Rue’s intense eyes shone in the darkness. Frankie stood his ground, but felt as if he were luring a small animal out of the forest. After running a hand through his hair nervously, he chanced a glance at Rue again. He hadn’t completely bolted out of sight, the was a good sign, right?

“Well, I like coming out here too,” Frankie babbled, scanning the night sky dreamily, “It’s really nice at night.”

Then, he brought down his gaze to meet Rue’s again, a smile still gently spread along his face. At the very least, Rue appeared less tense.

“So, what are you doing out here? It’s kind of cold, heh,” Frankie mused, then rubbed at his arms to generate some kind of warmth. He was starting to regret not bringing out a coat. After a spell of silence, Frankie was starting to worry that the conversation would continue to be one-sided, and Rue turned away. He thought maybe that Rue didn’t want to look at him, but instead he was just admiring one the flowers dappled along the shrubbery.

Finally, he spoke, and his words sounded carefully calculated. “I needed some air. Sometimes I feel---”

There was a hesitant pause, as if juggling whether or not he wanted to share his feelings but Frankie felt his heart thump in time with his thoughts begging for Rue to continue, “Suffocated.”

Turning to also face the bushes, Frankie carefully maneuvered himself so it seemed as if he were looking at the flowers, but he had managed to place himself side by side with the other prince. Either Rue hadn’t noticed or didn’t mind, because he did not flinch away. Frankie basked in his small victory.

“Things do seem pretty bleak, don’t they?” Frankie mentioned quietly, and although Rue did not respond, he felt the agreement in his silence. They were close, and Frankie wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but he thought maybe their shoulders might brush. Frankie felt his face heat up and there were butterflies in his stomach. He was overcome with the urge to reach out for Rue’s hand, he wanted so badly just to delicately rub the boy’s knuckles and kiss his palm, help soothe any of the fears running through his head. Frankie didn’t know where these thoughts were coming from but he tried his hardest to fight it, worried that he might chase the boy away by being too forward.

Instead, he flashed a smile in Rue’s direction, eyes gazing down at the smaller prince beside him. Now that he was this close, he could drink in the details of the boy’s face despite the low light. There were tired circles beneath those golden eyes, his brunette hair disheveled beneath the hood of his cloak. He returned Frankie’s gaze with a guarded one, but beyond that cold expression, Frankie could see hints of fear and longing. He just wanted to learn more, he wanted to help. There was little Frankie wanted more than to comfort him and coax him into a warm embrace.

“Everything will be okay, though,” Frankie said, tone hopeful and his enthusiasm gaining momentum as words tumbled out of his mouth, “We can fix this together.”

Frankie reached for Rue’s hand but instead the smaller boy tore away. The pink haired prince looked at him worriedly but met with Rue’s fearful face, and Frankie could swore his eyes were beginning to glow. As Rue backpedaled away from him, he noticed that, yes, his eyes were definitely glowing a hot yellow, along with the markings beneath his clothing. Frankie did not understand what was happening but Rue looked so scared it broke Frankie’s heart.

“It’s not going to be okay!” Rue barked, and the marks of his body flared with the emphasis of his words. “Don’t you get it? Everyone’s going to die!” His voice wavered and stretched with these words and it seemed for a minute that Rue’s emotional armor cracked, cradling himself in his arms and bowing his head. He was panting and Frankie froze, confusion rendering him speechless as waves of wind radiated from the small boy before him. “They’re all going to die, and it’s going to be all my fault!”

“Rue…” Frankie cried, “Rue, It will be okay! Don’t be scared!”

Rue’s hands gripped at his hair, jaw clenching as the energy seemed to build up under his skin. He desperately tried to regain control, eyes and tattoos shifting to a white light. Frankie could hear Rue mumbling to himself about the horrors of his visions and promises of death, and Frankie felt his heart clench as he noticed tears prickling at the smaller boy’s eyes. Overcome with worry, the taller man was urged to bring himself closer to Rue despite the intimidating aura he was letting out.

When Frankie neared, Rue felt his fear spike, and when he opened his mouth to warn Frankie to get away, he instead released an untamed growl that was not his own and jet of flames. He shook his head, screwing his eyes shut and accidentally setting aflame the bushes nearby. Without thinking, Frankie reached out layered his hands over Rue’s which were still tightly gripping his hair.

Instantly, the energy in Rue’s eyes and markings were painfully sucked back into Rue’s body, and the small boy was left gasping and wheezing. Although the flora was aflame just moments before, the fire vanished immediately when Rue regained control again, although it all remained charcoaled and crispy.

Frankie’s heart was thumping in his chest, breathless and awed, absentmindedly noting how warm Rue’s hands were beneath his own. Rue, who was heaving, leaned heavily on the taller prince and Frankie gently ushered him into his arms. Rue was silent in his defeat, his eyes closed in shame. It seemed as if all he could do was stand there, his body shivering and shaking, a small strand of pride the only shield between him and breaking down into tears. However, Frankie said nothing, instead reaching a hand to gently graze along his shoulder.

Frankie knew he should be scared, but he wasn’t. Although he himself had witnessed how powerful Rue was he felt nothing but relief with the boy in his arms. He knew Rue was wallowing in disgrace, his lips quivering in silenced cries. Frankie felt a type of powerless pain in his chest of which he’d never known before.

Frankie’s eyes followed the burned black marks along the stone beneath them into the charred shrubbery of which Rue had been admiring just moments before. He delicately reached for one of the burned flowers, the petals shriveled and dry, and plucked it from the vine. Rue had finally summoned the strength to stand upright again, and he cracked open watery eyes to gaze curiously at Frankie. He took in a shaky breath as Frankie slipped the charred flowered behind Rue’s ear.

Confused, Rue blinked curiously up at Frankie, one or two stray tears escaping the firm cage of his emotions.

“I believe in you,” Frankie whispered quietly, leaning in and softly pressing a kiss to Rue’s forehead. For the first time that night, Rue did not push him away. Pulling him close, Frankie smiled warmly at the thought.


End file.
